


Gilded Chains

by Nyra_Moon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon went out the window, Chapter summary for individual warnings, Multi, No deathstar, Own Species, Sexual Slavery, Wierd xenobiology, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyra_Moon/pseuds/Nyra_Moon
Summary: Redo of Royal blood. Still super rough, same warning: this is me playing with T+E, mostly the concept of how far do I have to push two people with strong moral codes before they do what they feel is wrong (for E, sleeping with the enemy. For T, it's touching someone so much younger) A pg 13 version is on Wattpad.Nothing major happens until Ezra is a legal adult, and I promise Thrawn is highly against the pairing due to the power imbalance, and both are respectful of the other's wishes. The concent issues are all due to outside pressureTo my Beloved Queen Kristalia,Chiss are rare, and often too willing to end themselves rather than simply submitting to the order of life.But we found one. Hes quite powerful within his home goverment and therefor far to used to being in charge. Thankfully  we only need him as a stud.Even more fortunate for you, my illustrious Queen, we also captured a geneticaly compatable carrier, and although it is a bit young... our reasearch shows that it is healthy enough to go full term at least once.Your ever loyal Royal Breeder- Tycsa





	1. Introduction/test

Something warm and soft laid beside him, although Ezra still felt too dizzy to open his eyes for more than a few seconds, and all that gave him was a blurry blue form.So instead Ezra let his hands ghost across the smooth blue surface, feeling it rise and fall slowly. From under his head he could hear a deep rhythm like a pulse.

_It was a pulse_

He froze, shocked that he was leaning against a powerfully built, blue person, and no idea as to how or why.

Force, his head hurt, and the young Jedi had no idea how he got himself... wherever and with whoever this was.

Forcing himself to sit up proved difficult, as the blue person's arms were tangled with his. Once freed, ezra surveyed the dull and bare boned room. cream walls, a tiny table with 2 chairs, singular chaise sofa, a dresser, and a tiled area situated in a small nook that appeared to be a bathroom area, And a metal door with no internal panel and no visible vents.

_Maybe blue can help_

"What The Kriff!" 

I can't seem to move at the moment." Thrawn grumbled flatly, The much larger man did try and sit up, only to let out a strangled cry of pain.


	2. Ch 1 Do You Remember Anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Ezra being captured. Thrawn centric.
> 
> Cannon typical violence but not discribed in detail, 
> 
> Chapter warnings- ask if you need more added.
> 
> Some ooc moments. Hints of drugs.

Stalking the rebel padawan out of a seedy market was not how Thrawn planned on spending his shore leave. The boy seemed in a daze, led through the crowd by a lilac alien in an extravagant cloak, _he's likely with a companion or another rebel, yet why would she wear something so eye-catching?_ Thrawn thought as he fixed his dark green sunglasses. 

The closer Thrawn gets to this woman, the more problems he sees before him. he's close enough to see Ezra's dumbstruck smile as she slips a deceivingly simple pendant around his throat. The Chiss finally recognized the cloak, covered in fine platinum chains and ombre dyed linen.

_Valeran high court fashion. She must be looking for new slave boys. His rich blue hair and eyes are likely exotic enough to get Bridger targeted for the 'high end' markets._

 _Rebel or not he couldn't leave the young padawan to a life of being treated like a pretty pet or bed warmer, stripped of all that made him a person until only a doe eyed puppet remains._ So against his better judgement he follows the Valerian slaver as she drags the young rebel through the seedy parts of the market, yet she never looks back. 

_This must be her favored hunting grounds if she feels so comfortable_ Thrawn thinks to himself, sneaking behind her into a warehouse older than the emperor himself, _unless_ … _she's not alone._

"Hands above your head and walk forward" 

hissed the droid behind him, a blaster pressed to the small of his back. She ( _if he remembers correctly most val Droids are programed with she/her pronouns)_ led him deep into the rusty warehouse until he saw a large shipping container with cages filled with unconscious people, mostly young males, of all kinds of species, including a handful of young humans still in their cadet uniforms and a stormtrooper stripped to his under armour. All wore similar silver pendants to the one the slaver had put on young Bridger.

 _How had such an operation not have been caught before this?_ Thrawn hissed to himself, before meeting the woman's sinister orange eyes. "Lady Tycsa, Of the fallen court, I must say it is to my greatest displeasure that we meet." He glared.

The lilac Valeran, Tycsa gave a cold laugh, "You must be the _Mighty_ Grand Admiral Thrawn" she purred, pushing Bridger aside so hard the boy landed flat against the duracrete floors, his pendant skittering away until it hit a small storage crate.

Thrawn winced at the hard fall, but any empathy he had for the boy was pushed to the back of his mind when the slaver waved him and the droid closer, until he was face to face with her, practically standing on top of the young rebel…

_The boy still has his blaster and saber… if I just…_

As she reached up to stroke his face, Thrawn dropped to his knees and reached for the rebel's blaster. But the slaver must have expected his plan, landing a solid kick to his face that knocked off the dark sunglasses and had the chiss sprawled onto his back.

Seconds later her foot was on his throat and she looked to the droid, "His blaster, please" she asked with a cruel sweetness. The droid handed Lady Tycsa Thrawn's own weapon, who pointed it so the imperial was staring down the barrel. "It would be a waste of such a fine specimen to kill you now, but I can't have you running to your masters about my operations can I, Grand Admiral?" She sighed, shifted her aim, and fired so the bolt of hot plasma left a deep gash across his side, then again along his outer right thigh.

Thrawn screamed in pain as she fished something out of her pocket "That was to remind you where you belong," she pulled a syringe out and plunged it into his neck, "And that is to have you dreaming until I know what to do with you."

_time skip_

"It wasn't long after that until I was blacking out while they loaded me up." Thrawn said, "Once I was out they likely started processing us. Blood work, bioscans, assigning a serial number, inserting trackers, among other things."

Ezra rubbed his eyes, still in disbelief that he was sitting on a bed next to a prone Grand Admiral, both of them wearing nothing more than underwear that was not theirs, a silver collar with some mark embellished on, and bracelets on both wrists and ankles made of a silvery metal with a blue gem on each. "What...How… Why does your story make you sound like a hero when all I remember is her asking me to sample… perfume I think? Or maybe a stim?" 

Thrawn gave a huff of laughter, "I am more concerned with why we were paired together, especially this early on, and thus far I have no satisfactory ideas. " The chiss sighed, "The only times they pair slaves up is either for entertainment, breeding, or if the master doesn't have room for each to be isolated during taming. None of them fit. Two males, likely to hate each other, and both of enough value independently that she could afford to make room. Bridger, perhaps you might fathom a guess?"

Ezra stared at the chiss with wide eyes. "I don't like any of what you just said one bit" he said softly, pulling his knees up to his chest. "What do you mean by ' _entertainment_ ' Thrawn?"

The chiss screwed his eyes shut, trying to find the least traumatizing answer possible.

"Entertainment pairs have their every moment broadcasted to anyone who is willing to pay, lovely." Cooed their kidnapper as she stood in the doorway. "But that's not what I have you here for. Before I tell you that, you both need a little checkup."

(More next time!!! Next chapter may be disturbing for some)

(Also Ezra and Thrawn are still docile/passive from the sedative that Lady Tycsa gave them, neither have even thought about fighting, and Ezra is slow to attack a helpless person, even if they are an enemy.)

Also thank ThrawnLover19 from wattpad for reminding me to continue this story.

  
  



	3. Little checkup (pg 13 version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I let a friend name this chapter) 
> 
> A full of made up words and wierd setup, a rated T version is in the works, but this is along the same path, the primary difference is how they react to Ezra's body and it is much more intense. Warnings will be added to chapter start. Ex: this version has mild dub con.

It was in fact a "little checkup"

A doctor and nurse followed her into the room carring supplies to replace thrawn's bandages, take vitals and a bag full of medicines and machinery.

To Thrawns surprise the most intimidating piece of equipment was the Boogaloo. These scanning devices are among the most thorough pieces of scanning equipment in the known gallexy.

And the doctor used the scanning equipment to its maximum potential. Not an inch of intestin was missed (the clothes they were given had been designed to not disrupt the device)

Most interestingly was why they were paired; Ezra was not only 1/4 chiss (also 1/4 zeltron and 1/16 mirelian, the rest human) but he had the potential to carry children if given the right hormones and a bit more time to mature (the chiss _Kel'dais_ , or womb does not develop an opening until full maturity is reached) and they were of near perfect genetic compatibility.

In an attempt to calm the young Rebel's nerves the nurse took it upon himself to explain in detail what was happening and why, although the amount of effectiveness that telling Ezra he was basically married to the enemy admeral had the opposite effect.

"Val law _wisely_ requires that any males of rare or difficult to capture species are to be paired with the most compatable carrier available in order to start a captive population." the human nurse continued, figiting with a bead that hung off his _civ_ a (the choker style necklace of married men, he had explained earlier, not unlike the matching collars Ezra and Thrawn wore) "And as you are not old enough for the full job, instead you will be given time to bond with this _very_ handsome man _and_ live in the lap of luxury, in exchange for just a little bit of work. Doesnt that sound nice?"

"No?!" Ezra half yelled.

Thrawn shook his head, but tried to stay calm, "Ezra is far too young for me." Thrawn half snarled, "I will not bow to such a ludicrous and perverted order."

"You two either get comfy and bond" their 'master' growled back, "or i freeze you in carbonite until he is your age. I bet after a month or so of isolation with only your cold statue, pretty little blue eyes will be all over you. Especially if i lay you on your back in that tiny little bed."

Both Ezra and Thrawn shivered, terrified of such a fate, subconsciously leading twards each other.

"You must already know this Chiss, but That was the last time your mate will go by his old name." She continued, turning to Ezra. "You are Darya, isnt that a lovely name? And you, brute, will answer to Jauhari and nothing else."

"Or what" Ezra asked, trying to seem confident, "If we are so important than ...AAHH!" a harsh shock eminated from the collar.

"That. Now Darya, why don't you show me that you and Jauhari will make a good pair. Just a little kiss to demonstrate your potential."

The two prisoners looked at eachother uncomfortably, sitting side by side and arms touching. "I will not force you" Thawn said softly. "But I cannot promise that they will not go through with their threats."

Again, Ezra [Dayra] shuttered, closed his eyes, and tentatively leaned towards Thrawn [Jauhari]. The older man answered, resting his hand against Dayra's cheek with a gentle, tentative kiss, lasting a few too long seconds in an attempt to convince their captors.

Thrawn flinched when he heard the shutter of a terran digital camera, breaking the kiss.

"Your children will love a picture of their parent's first kiss." She purred, "I will leave you two love birds for the eavening. Dinner will be delivered shortly."

The nurse collected his equipment and followed her through the door, which sealed tightly behind them.

The second they were out of sight Ezra scrubed his face and jaw in disgust.

Thrawn stared off into space, eyes glazed over in thought. _Val slavers break in new stock in about two weeks. If we are ever going to regain our freedom, I need to beat the most devious slaver from within her home base._


	4. Exam from hell (graphic version) pt 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im changing the names i picked in Boogaloo to a different pair of names in the mature section.

## Exam from hell

It was far more than a "little checkup" 

The doctors and nurses that followed her into the room carried not just the supplies to replace thrawn's bandages, or take vitals, but heavy duty restraints that a wookie on a stim binge wouldn't be able to dent.

Thrawn pulled Ezra closer to himself instinctively, and began to hiss only for it to be cut off with his breath by the heavy metal collar on his throat.

"You are a difficult species at best to work with, if my family's records are anything to go by." She tutted, "downright treacherous at worst. All but the best end up with corpses on their hands, whether that be of the fine specimen or any other slaves that get in their way." 

Lady Tysa hit a button on a small remote and Thawn gasped for air, coughing hard enough that new dark stains formed on his bandages. 

"Look what you did to yourself!" She mocked, smugly thinking to herself; _Good. The chiss is already protective of the carrier._

The slaver switched to her native language (High Valeran) to give the medical staff orders. "Be careful with them. Both were armed when captured and likely are capable of harming you unarmed." 

"Yes Lady Tysca. Should we use the paralyzing agent?" Answered the lead doctor, an orangy pink Twi'lek named Savu. "Although with his injuries I doubt he will be able to so much as stand on his own." 

"Hold off for now, lets see how they react. With a little luck they should still be under the affects of the sedatives"

"Of course." Dr. Savu checked over her shoulder to see the, by her own opinion, _terrifying_ exam restraints were fully prepped for the two to have their entrance exam. "Take the human first so he doesn't have a chance to run." She ordered one of the more muscular nurses. (And her own husband at that. How she had pined for the man before his ship was captured. She had been an overworked nurse then)

Ezra sensed the man's intentions, but with so little room to maneuver the rebel had his back to the wall. Or more literally, the metal bars that made up the bed's headboard. He tried to fight back, even managing to bite and hit the nurses as they ripped him away from the chiss's desprate grasps and the relative safety of the unfamiliar bed...

More soon! Sorry for the cliffhanger but i am 60% through pt 2, and a bit into the next chapter! Please let me know if you want to know anything or if you see a plot hole so i can fix it. 


	5. Exam from hell (graphic version) pt 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://guildedchains-images.tumblr.com/post/613973769606791168

[Lady Tysca ](https://guildedchains-images.tumblr.com/post/613973769606791168)

**Warnings: Mentions of Nudity, forced medical experiments, and sexual themes.**

As the young rebel was pushed into the exam chair thick leather belts were used to strap him in. Starting with the waist the bands were fastened on the edge of too tight. Then his arms, now littered with hand-shaped bruises were attached at the upper arm and wrist in a way that allowed the jointed arms of the chair to be posed like a doll. Next came a softer, yet just as tough strip of leather around his throat just below the chin, a copper mesh muzzle, and a silk-wrapped wire bent in a way that made it impossible to turn his head. 

( Speaking Val is underlined )

"Shush now little one. This will be much easier if you relax. Please, child, I don't want to hurt you." The doctor said softly, brushing a few stray blue hairs behind the rebel's ear. " We should start restraining the Chiss as well, I don't want him to lash out when the underclothes are removed. " 

" Always the considerate one, I knew there was a reason I gave you such a high rank.  " Tysca smiled, then waived the other nurses and doctor to follow through.

Thrawn glared at Tysca, his wounds making it impossible for him to fight the people as they transferred him over to his chair and bound him to match Ezra, but skipping the waist belt. 

Once the second doctor, a young pale blue Val named Dianna, signaled that both were fully secured with a nurse on either side ready for the next step, and pulling off their underwear and strapping their legs down. Like the arms, the leg restraints were designed in a way that allowed each leg to be posed separately. 

  
  
  
  


_Even muffled, the cries for help always hurt._ Savu thought to herself but shook her head, _don't be so soft. They will have much better lives once they listen to her, just look at your own life Savu! From nurse to the head of her medical staff. A little pain now means nothing._

  
  
  
  
  


####  **Pov change: Thrawn**

Thrawn did his best to stay calm. He distracted himself by cataloging the various equipment and layout as if he was watching through a security holo instead of the humiliation of being bare as strangers poked and prodded at every inch of his body.

The slavers had placed the exam chairs so that although they were side by side, they faced opposite directions, so each prisoner could see what was happening to the other. _To encourage sympathy between a pair,_ he half-remembered a friend telling him, _While also deconstructing any ego or sense of self-esteem._

_She would then stop to center herself, before summarizing the methodology used. How they start is by attaching vital monitors, even though there are others in the collar and tracker. Then they catalog scars and marks in the file used to determine value, along with in-depth measurements not unlike going to a tailor, sometimes there are marks on the restraints, although Tysca seemed to favor a fabric ruler._ Thrawn closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing when a doctor pulled a too tight measure over one of his wounds. _A bio scanner is then used to see how well genetic extrapolations match and check for allergies and intolerances. (Both food and medicine) and noted down either as an individual or species trait. This would also be the final compatibility check between mated pairs._

_At this point they will test the tracker and collar, possibly checking any punishment features or switch out the knockout canister for one better suited for the slave's species._ He gripped the chair's arms to prepare himself. Nothing happened in his, but he heard Bridger wheeze and cough to catch his breath much like Thrawn had earlier. _Any tox screenings that had not been completed before transport would be done now..._

  
  
  


###  **Ezra pov:**

Even though his own shock, Ezra noticed the empty, distant expression on his enemy's face, feel his normal shield of cool calculation crack under the stress. _Karabast! I can practically hear him narrating this bantha crap_. 

_That's an idea. Maybe I can_ "Mhmp!" The collar suddenly squeezed his throat, _Just like Thrawn thought it would._ He thought to himself as his vision blurred. _I need to concentrate if… Why do I want to talk to this imperial Scumbag? And why the kriff can I hear him? Grand Admiral Demon Eyes normally has his force signature on lock tight enough that I can sense more emotion from a rock._

**(Thrawn's thoughts will be bolded)**

Now pissed, the young rebel squirmed even harder against his restraints. _What the hell are these two-bit slavers even Doing!_ He hissed.

**_Once all failsafes are checked, Then comes the most intense part of their examinations._ **

_What in Sith Hells does he mean by_

Suddenly his knees were pushed to his chest, with the alien admiral in a matching position seconds later. _No no No No No!!!_

> **Themes of assault and vivid descriptions below. Will have another block like this once scene is over,**

“Huh, That's interesting. I was aware that the testes were internal, all but his human heritage match that,” the blue tentacle headed bitch commented. “The scans show a female reproductive tract, and there is a small groove where it should be,” She waved over the other doctor, “right here behind the penis, But I can't see a vaginal opening. Can you pass me the scanner?” The ‘Doctor’ then poked at his ‘soft spot’ with her pointer and middle finger. _Ah!_

His entire body tensed and a deep blush burned his cheeks. 

“Did that feel nice?” Dianna smirked, gently rubbing the small divot. “Pay attention Chiss, it's a good idea for you to know how to pleasure your carrier.” She called over to Thrawn, who let out an angry hiss.

Ezra wasn't sure if it was a moan or a whimper that escaped him. The rebel knew that he liked to touch himself there on the rare occasions when he had the alone time, but he never let anyone else touch him before… Never ever let anyone see him naked before. And now some strangers and a man who had been hunting him and his family for _months_ got to watch him writhe and gasp against his will. 

> **Not as graphic now.**

“That's enough Dianna, there is no reason to torment the poor boy.” snapped the Twi'lek, “If you must fondle someone, either go home or see if you can get the Chiss to emerge. His genitals are internal but I still need that sperm sample”

The blue Val shrugged, “That is a Carrier, not a boy Savu. if it was just a boy then he would be up on the auction block with the ex- imperial cadets we cleared this morning. ” before maneuvering so she could similarly torment Thrawn.

**_Don't you fucking dare touch me. It will not unfurl in these conditions._ **

Savu stood beside Ezra, gently stroking his hair, “shush now little one, no one is going to hurt you.” she whispered. “I'm going to see what's going on down there, but don't worry. I’ll be far more gentle to you.” 

A small whimper was all Ezra could answer, but he had a thousand questions. _How am I a carrier? What the kriff even is a motherkriffing carrier? What's going to happen to those cadets? Zane wasn't with them, was he?_ Ezra closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. _It still feels fuzzy down there._

As she set to work between his legs, Savu started chatting away, at first about nothing really, how her husband used to be the captain of a smuggling ship and that she used to work for a hutt. About the view from her apartment and how it overlooked the promenade. “Oh! You must be so confused about your new life, little one. Welcome to your new home on the city-ship Raigal. Now, unfortunately, I won't be able to give you a tour, but I think you should know that this is the 5th largest, and 2nd best-protected ship under the rule of our True Queen. And I know this all seems unfair to you now, But you serve an important purpose in our society. You heard Dianna call you a Carrier right?” she paused for a moment, before realizing he couldn't answer. “As a carrier, or Min as it's said in Val, your main responsibility is to help prevent the extinction of rare or endangered species, like him."

"This handsome man," she gestured to Thrawn, "is your stud, or Tychon. I can't tell you how lucky he is to be paired with you. Unpaired studs, and occasionally a Min or two, can be put to work in brothels, although some are even luckier than him and become Grooms, also called Subigus, which basically means that they either are, or are to be married."

Ezra's eyes shot open and he stared at the very uncomfortable chiss. _No!_ "Mmmhmn!!!" _Kriff No. Endangered species or not I will not let that Imp dog touch me._ For what felt like the hundredth time the padawan pulled against his restraints. 

**_Bridger is only 17! How dare they think I would violate a Child._ **

_I'm not a Child._ Ezra instinctively shot back with a glare. Now it was the Chiss' turn to stare at his fellow captive, shocked that he and Bridger could communicate. 

**_How… you can… Ah! hear me?_ ** The Admiral asked, even as the blue Val angrily stabbed a needle into him. 

_You haven't shut up since we woke up. Also! I don't care what they do. I will not let you touch me._

**_Understood_ ** he hissed. **_I suggest you brace yourself._ **

Ezra gave him a questioning glance before looking back at Dr. Savu, to see she had begun to lay out a small set of surgical tools. "Remove the stud's muzzle. Before I artificially open the womb, I need to know if this is normal for Chiss." She ordered, disappointed in herself for not being able to keep her promise to the boy.

One of the nurses carefully unlatched the copper mesh and chin strap.

" Fuck you. Fuck all of you  " Thrawn growled, "His Kel'dais isn't open because Bridger is not sexually mature yet,  so if you monsters ever want anything from him, you better not fucking cut him open. " The blue man would have spewed a few more choice insults had Tysca not activated his collar.

"Shut up and Behave." Tysca hissed, stalking between Ezra and Thrawn to take a scalpel from the kit. "Either you will tell us what you know about your bodies, or I will be forced to resort to," she dragged the scalpel along Ezra's arm just hard enough to leave a shallow cut, "More _Invasive_ methods of finding out"


	6. Exam from hell (graphic version) pt 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sidestep in the story, focusing on Dr. Savu. The exam gets interrupted. 
> 
> I started this section with the thought, I'm done with tourture, let's move to a lighter note! 
> 
> That was a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains non-graphic execution scene  
> minor blood  
> Burning  
> Gasoline  
> Begging for the life of another

**[Tumbler page reference for species](https://guildedchains-images.tumblr.com/post/613973769606791168) **

Ezra’s shining blue eyes watched as hot red stains spread across his warm tan skin, eventually dripping onto the armrest of his chair. “I know a little about your race already. My ancestors around 600 years ago had captured a small ship with some of your kind aboard, an adult male and a young gi-"

An alarm blared to life, throwing the room into the dark before red emergency lights flicked to life.

"No!" Tysca hissed, her head tentacles pulsing with rage. "Not now you crown stealing heretics! Dianna, Savu. Knock the slaves out and secure them. And make sure the true believers have their orders." She turned and made her way to the command center.  _ The followers of the false queen and her unnatural minions will not take this city. They won't even have their lives for much longer. _

"Yes, my lady" the doctors answered in tandem, before sticking both Thrawn and Ezra with sedatives. With some effort, both the imperial and rebel were transferred to their bed and using the energy restraint in their bracelets attached to the headboard and each other.

"Too bad. They haven't even learned their proper names yet." Dianna laughed as she worked," I still think we should start the program that will punish them for using their birth names." 

Savu looked over the young padawan and his sleeping enemy, "The chiss seems to know some val and basic, we should write them a note. Osiris and Nixie right? Hopefully, they will make a cute pair."  _ Rather than another disaster like that white-haired Dathomiri woman and the albino human.  _

"You actually think he will have the reading comprehension to figure out who's who?" The blue val snipped as she checked the restraints. 

"He was the first Grand Admiral, Dianna. Man or not, I doubt Osiris would have gotten such status if he couldn't read at a decent level." Savu huffed, taking out a piece of flimsi to jot down her note, then stuck it to Ezra's chest. "There, it should be easy to find if they wake up early."

"Finally! Come on, we have 57 more rooms to seal up, and that's just the breed stock section."

"I call the lasat family. Can't wait to see the cubs again."

* * *

**-In the Main Promenade, approximately 5 hours later-**

Lady Tysca stood on the upper level of a 2 tiered metal stage. A large crowd filled the grass, mostly wealthier families with their children, some among the working and lower classes also joining should their work allow. 6 prisoners stood between Tysca and her citizens; bound to wood stakes with a hood over each of their heads, branches circling their feet and a combat droid behind.

"These 6 terrorists came here to destroy our culture, our very way of life!" Tysca shouted over the roar of the crowd, "They came here to take away your husbands! Your Children! Do not be fooled by their looks, In their attempt to RAZE AND PILLAGE our fine city, 15 of our valiant soldiers will not be returning to their families tonight!"

With a nod, the lilac Val ordered the droids to remove the hoods. The oldest was a man dressed in a singed ISB combat uniform. Then the last surviving of the commando team with his helmet still on. Center stage was a woman in roman style armor as she fought against the restraints, beside her is her teammate in his dragon inspired armor. The last stake was his young sparrow (apprentice) a 15-year-old, gold-skinned Val boy, only just growing into his own grey body armor, the now-empty first aid kit still on his hip.

"Please! Spare my sparrow!" Cried the almost-man in dragon armor, "He came as a healer! Lady Tysca, please, mercy! Please!" 

"My People!" The slaver jeered, "Will any among you grant mercy to the merciless?"

Through the throngs of people screaming  **NO** , Dr. Savu stepped forward, " I shall teach the boy of mercy!" She answered, not that I could possibly have been heard

Tysca met the Twi'lek healer's eyes. Acid green to pale lavender with a poisonous smile, "Come and claim the young traitor, and remind him of his place." 

Some, especially those nobles and rich who had been chased from ship to ship by these raids booed, echos of "burn the witches" filled the promenade as Savu made her way to the child only two years younger than the one…  _ than the boy I nearly mutilated. _

The young man, no older than 23, looked so scared even as he thanked her repeatedly.  _ You…you should never have brought him here witch, should never have put him… gods I don't even know their names… at risk _

" I will take him as mine." She said with an artificial coldness. I need to get this child away. I can't let him see his guide burn. 

Per tradition, she was to take away the method of execution, whether it was a noose, or in this case, the ring of branches that stunk with gasoline.  _ But not until her lady approved. _ Until then she could only stand before the trembling teen and hope that she would be allowed to take him out of the promenade before the torches were lit.

He was so young and innocent-looking even in armor. Even knowing that not long ago he had a sword at his hip. Despite the fact that he devoted himself to witchcraft and the woman who threw their true queen off her throne. _ At least he's a healer. _

_ Gods help me what have I gotten myself into. _

After what felt like an eternity her Lady nodded, ordering for the branches to be stacked on the young man's pile, Savu complied with tear shining eyes. The boy stayed tied to the steak. She stood by his side, between the sparrow and his guide, as if to shield him from the fire's heat. She could not, however, block the screams

After the ashes had been swept away and the last echoes faded, Sidon, the gold boy with solid black irises had let himself be pushed into a transport cage and sent to the spare room of her quarters under heavy guard. Now she has a scared boy to look after. A scared boy who has nothing to lose.

_ And there is so much I must do! He has to learn so much! Oh gods… will I have to get him silenced? What about keeping an eye on him while I'm working? Maybe I can have my hus… Am I expected to take him as my second husband?  _ Savu worried to herself as she paced another lap in her living room. 

"At least Tomorrow is our day off. Right hun?" The human man on her couch laughed, messing with his own mahogany hair. "You and I can get the kid situated. I saw him during the raid yesterday, he risked everything to patch up a civilian who got caught in the crossfire, so maybe he could be your new nurse?"

Savu looked over the tan man. "I won't let you out that easy Hank. But it is good to know he's selfless like that."

"I think that's enough stress for today babe, why don't we watch the feed from that new pair? Or we could throw on a holo-movie"

"The feed, but only so I can show you how much of a bitch Dianna was." 

_ Maybe everything will turn out ok. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as you can guess this chapter has not been betaed, but I hope it will give you an idea on the tone. 
> 
> Please, if you feel comfortable to do so tell me how you feel. This is still being roughed out, so headcannons and plot bunnies are welcome. 
> 
> If you like the idea and decide to use it, please comment your fic title as i would love to read it. 
> 
> I was inspired by a fic whos name i cannot remember at the moment, its a Thrawnto fic about Eli getting kidnaped and sold. Read it, you will love it. Multiple chapters and complete so no waiting.


End file.
